


Ouch (A SolKat Drabble)

by that_one_nobody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_nobody/pseuds/that_one_nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mutant!"</p>
<p>"Worthle'th!"</p>
<p>"You th'ouldnt even be alive!"</p>
<p>You can't take his words anymore..... Even if he doesn't mean it and he was just being a bipolar asshole. It didn't mean it doesn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch (A SolKat Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here. Have another sadstuck.
> 
> This is kind of how I imagine what happens when Sollux lets that side that over him. Sorry its short, but I wanted to write a Drabble.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Read this shit.

What's the word?

His word hurt like.... No that's not the right way to put it.

His words cut like.... Hm, closer, but still not there.

His words pierced through my heart like a dagger, leaving me to freeze and watch him yell things like “mutant” and “reject”. I know he doesn't mean it, but it hurts.

I'm the one who's usually yelling. But here he was. Angrier then I'm most of the time.

I feel tears slip down my face. I didn't want to cry. I never cry. I don't want to cry in front of him... I can't.


End file.
